


keep thinkin' of me while you do what you want to me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a rich guy who doesn't know how to take care of his garden. Harry is the hot and shirtless guy he hires to do it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep thinkin' of me while you do what you want to me

**Author's Note:**

> *dances away from my future w/ tears streaming down my face*

His skin is lightly dusted tan and his bare but madly-inked chest is covered in a thin sheen of sweat and the muscles in his back are flexing and his tight skinnies are hanging right under his peachy little boxer-clad bum and his Converse are dirty and scuffed and he’s flipping the dark and damp waves out of his shiny green eyes and _no_ Louis isn’t salivating a river, he’s salivating just a little bit.

Louis’ bright blue eyes are trained on the boy in his expansive backyard intently, watching his bulging biceps ripple as he heaves a large piece of wood away from the mangled rose garden. Louis feels like he should be wondering how that piece of wood got there or how even his backyard became a mess but since it got him a fine yard caretaker he can’t will any feelings to care.

The boy- Harry- stands up and wipes his forehead, pulling back his sweaty bangs to lie in a puffy lump on top of his head. Louis watches as he catches sight of him ogling shamelessly and smirks, causing Louis to squeak and duck down from the large window in the kitchen.

He slumps to the floor embarrassed and places his palms on his red cheeks, sighing. He should’ve hired a female for the job, not a handsome young man who is most likely 3000% straight. Unlike Louis.

He’s pulled out of his wallowing when there’s a loud banging on his front door, causing him to jump. He picks himself up from the shiny marble floor of the kitchen and peeks out the window to see Harry already back to his work. He stares at him for a bit more until there’s another loud knock on his door, and he curses the person quietly before walking down the long hall of his house- manor, really- and swinging open one side of the double door set.

“Louis!”

He sighs at the sight of his annoying assistant Eleanor, who has a little smirk on her face. “Hi.”

“I just came to drop of some things from the office,” she said, her eyes flickering between Louis and the sheets, before she blurted “are you banging the guy out back?”

Louis gripped the papers and coughed loudly, eyes wide as he turned to her. “Quiet!” he hissed, glancing over his slim shoulder. “And no.  Unfortunately.”

She studied him for a bit, before shrugging and emptying the papers into his small hands. “Well, here you go.” He took them as she leaned in and whispered in his ear, “that’s pretty surprising.”

He glares at her. “You know I’ve toned down my slutty actions, it’s practically been a year since I’ve had a fuck.”

She nods. “Not you. I meant for him.” She points at the window showing the backyard behind Louis, where Harry is still busy. “He literally fucks everyone. Like, I see him at some bars and clubs and he’s always got a girl pressed against the wall or under his arm.”

Louis huffs. “I’m beautiful but I’m not a girl.”

She shrugs. “He goes for the occasional guy. Thought he would go for you since you’re, as you say, _‘beautiful.’_

Louis slams the door in her face and wrinkles his nose as he hears her victorious laughter.

~

“Hey.”

Louis feels an actual shiver run down his back as he hears Harry’s deep voice ring through the wide kitchen. He turns to face him. “Hmm?”

He’s standing between the iced French doors leading to the backyard, and Louis feels like no one has any right to blame him for how he quickly runs his eyes over his toned chest, the dirt splatters and grass smears, the jutted hipbones and the sharpest V Louis has ever seen disappear under the waistbands of his skinnies and boxers.

“Can I have some water?” Harry asks, adding a quick “please?”

Louis stands there for a moment until his eyes widen. “Oh! Yeah! Of course, oh shit. I can’t believe I didn’t offer it earlier… “ he turns to the glass cabinet with wood trimming and opens it as Harry nods his thanks and disappears back outside.

Louis is about to fill the cup with tap water before he decides that Harry deserves better and goes to the stainless steel fridge in the corner, heaving it open and pulling out a bottle of cold distilled. He pours it into two cups and grabs the cups, kicking the fridge closed gently and walking outside.

Harry is standing on the terrace and seems to be studying how much work he did until he notices Louis and breaks into a wide smile.

“Thank,” he says, and Louis nods before waving to the gazebo set. “You can sit and take a break, you know.”

Harry follows him to the backyard furniture and sighs as they come under the shade of the gazebo, plopping his long and gangly yet lovely limbs into a wicker chair and taking a long drink of the water. Louis’ cup id forgotten in his hand, condensation from the glass dripping through his fingers and freezing his hand as he watches Harry’s Adam apple bob under the thin pale skin of the his long throat and how some water slips from his mouth and drips down his chin and Louis’ gripping the seat he’s in until Harry speaks up with an “are you gay?”

Louis’ mouth drops open and he _would_ be annoyed at how Harry’s probably just stereotyping his blue shorts or his tight button down and his intricate fluffy quiff but he knows that Harry’s asking because Louis’ just been staring at him literally the whole day.

“Um. Um. Yeah.” He smiles shakily at Harry, who’s eyes are now skimming Louis’ own body and he suddenly feels self-aware on how his shorts cling to his fat arse and how the shirt wraps around his torso tightly and how his legs are tan and smooth and shaven and how his cock is starting to twitch from how Harry’s getting up out of his chair and slowly making his way to Louis.

Louis gasps as Harry grips his toned bicep and yanks him out of the seat, pulling him to the floor beside the glass table and laying him flat on his back, crawling over him.

“That’s nice.” Harry smiles. Louis tries to smile back but Harry is sitting back on his haunches and his large hands are at Louis’ crotch and unbuttoning his shorts and Louis is squirming as he tugs them down and over his feet, pulling his briefs down just as quickly and pulling off Louis’ white Keds so his lower body is completely bare. Louis would like to say that this all moved just a _tad_ bit quickly but Harry is gripping his legs and hitching them over his broad shoulders and ducking his head down.

Louis’ hands come down to bat at Harry but Harry takes them in his own hands and twines their fingers together, placing them on Louis’ soft tummy as he licks over Louis’ exposed hole once, feeling Louis’ whole body shudder and he chokes out a little mumble of “what?”

Harry smirks against him before pressing forward so Louis’ legs are nearly bent in half over his shoulders and Louis grips Harry’s hands tighter, groaning when he hears Harry chuckle against his clenching hole. It doesn’t last long though until Harry’s pressing his mouth close and beginning to focus on Louis.

Louis’ whole body wracks a shudder as Harry begins to lick slowly around his rim; never going in, just little touches with the flat of his tongue against the tight, dusty pink skin, lapping at it slowly and Louis can feel the saliva rub around as he kisses over it, dragging his pretty thick lips to the underside of Louis’ thick and now hard cock, sucking on Louis’ balls and he whimpers quietly as the realization that they’re still outside hits him and he gasps as it _really_ hits him that Harry’s got his head buried between his thighs outside in his backyard and he’s about to tell Harry to stop or something until Harry’s tongue is poking against his hole and breaking through, the contours of his face almost tangible as he begins to push his tongue in deeper and lick at Louis fervently.

“You look so fucking delicious,” Harry breathes against him, pulling back, and Louis whimpers, the heel of his foot digging into the bare skin of Harry’s back. Harry hums lowly against his balls and it vibrates up Louis’ body, his cock leaking against his stomach and the precome is pooling around his belly button and he grips Harry’s large hand as tight as he can, trying to tell him to _fucking get on with it_ and Harry makes a low noise in the back of his throat that has Louis gasping as he begins to fuck him earnestly with his tongue, wet and sloppy and licking into him quickly, pulling back just as quick before going back in and he’s rucking Louis’ body up and Louis’ arching as he tries to speak but the words are clogged in his throat and Harry changes the angle of his tongue, has it sliding against the tight and hot walls of inside Louis’ body and Louis keens as he pulls his face away, dropping his legs and their hands while wiping his mouth and mumbling “get on your hands and knees.”

Louis is quick to comply, shakily heaving himself up from his back and getting into the requested position, body shivering as Harry places three fingers at his lips. He takes them in, sucking them quickly yet thoroughly and Harry positions himself right behind Louis, grinding his hard-on in between the round clefts of Louis’ arse and Louis shivers, head lolling down and fingers dropping out of his mouth. Harry pulls them back and brings them round to Louis’ bum, other hand reaching and pulling his arse cheeks apart as his wet fingers come up and lazily circle around Louis’ loosened hole.

Louis thrusts forward with a whine as Harry tucks two fingers right into him to the knuckle, crooking and twisting them as Louis gasps sharply almost every second, his fingers scrabling at the harsh tarmac under his hands. His head drops between his sagging shoulders as Harry pushes the third finger in, sliding it in slowly and thrusting it between his clenching walls before rubbing it over his prostate one, twice and Louis feels like he’s going to come in a second.

“Harry- Harry- no- don’t now-“ he wheezes as Harry ducks his head down again and licks around his full, puffy rim, pulling out what seems like a sob from Louis and he nods against his arse, curls sliding against the sensitive skin as he withdraws his fingers.

Louis collapses onto the floor, wincing and rolling onto his back as his cock barely hits the ground and he watches with suddenly interested eyes as Harry pulls a packet of lube and a condom out of the back pocket of his jeans.

Louis stares at him. “I thought the shape in your pocket was, like, an iPod…”

Harry snorts. “Who has time for all those ‘i’ products? And no, I was planning to fuck you just like that girl at your door said.” He shrugged as he unzipped his fly and Louis would be slightly offended if he wasn’t suddenly even more turned on at the sight of Harry’s _extremely_ large cock- he let out a small noise of indignation and Harry just winked.

“Can… I ride you?” Louis asked, licking his dry lips and Louis looked down at him, shaking the hair out of his eyes before nodding and letting Louis stand up before lying down in his spot. He hands the condom and lube to Louis, who rolls the rubber on Harry’s hard and pretty lenient dick then slicking it up with a little too much lube (‘why so much, Lou?’ ‘if I don’t use all this you’re going to rip me open. Don’t you dare smile, cunt.’) and Harry’s gasping this time as Louis turns around and straddles his narrow hips with his back facing him, taking one of his lube-covered fingers and pressing it inside his loose hole, glancing over his shoulder to watch Harry’s face go slack as his eyes intently follow Louis’ own finger open himself up.

“There we go,” he says happily before Harry is placing a hand on his lower back and helping him guide the swollen head of his cock into his little pink hole and Louis whines out “gimme that cock” and he can’t stop the snicker from falling from his lips as Harry seems to rush in pushing himself all the way in until Louis’ fully seated on him, arse sitting prettily on his near pelvis and he’s arching his back in the most obscene way so his arse is pushed out and he smiles as he hears Harry groan. He then grips Harry’s thighs and begins to hitch his arse up until Harry’s only head-in and then sinks back down slowly, swallowing thickly as Harry grips his hips and begins to help him move faster.

“You’re pretty slutty, aren’t you Louis?” Harry grits out as Louis moves on him with a garbled moan. “Just letting me fuck you when I want.”

It gets messy quickly; Louis begins to fuck himself down onto Harry and Harry’s bucking up, thrusting quickly to meet Louis and he’s moaning mindlessly as he watches his thick cock slide in and out of Louis perfectly, the way it’s red and large and how Louis’ hole clings to it perfectly and Louis is slurring curse words as Harry grips his waist, hitching his knees up and pushing up into Louis as Louis grinds back down onto him and his shirt is clinging to his back with sweat and Harry’s hips stutter for a second as he babbles out in an almost high-pitched voice that he’s close and Louis nods limply, rotating his hips in a tiny pace so that Harry’s cock is grinding up inside him and he clenches almost unbearably around Harry as he comes; hot and thick all over his chest and since he’s nearly doubled over in Harry’s lap he can feel it trickle down his neck and he’s utterly limp as Harry begins to use him and fuck up into him relentlessly until he’s coming too, Louis reaching back as quick as he can in his dazed state and clamping his hand over Harry’s mouth to contain his loud groan.

It’s a moment before Louis pulls off Harry with a wince, standing up shakily and holding the arm of a chair as he slides only his shorts back on, ignoring his briefs and shoes. Harry lies there completely naked and Louis stares at his long, slick and basically perfect body for a while before slowly stepping over him and walking back into the house.

“Get up, Styles. You aren’t finished your job.”

He smiles when he hears Harry laugh but a frown replaces the grin pretty quickly when he sees Eleanor dashing to her car in the driveway.

Oh.


End file.
